deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toussaint Louverture
François-Dominique Toussaint Louverture, also known as Toussaint L'Ouverture or Toussaint Bréda, was born in the French colony of Saint Domingue, present-day Haiti as a slave. His father was the son of a defeated king of Benin who was captured and sold to white slave traders, being sent to Haiti to work on a plantation. Little is known about Toussaint's early life, except that he was a slave until age 33 when he was freed in 1776. At some point in his life, Louverture became educated, possibly by Jesuit missionaries, being familiar with medicine and some familiarity with philosophy and political literature, as well as gaining a basic ability to write. Louverture amassed considerable wealth as a free man by 1789, when a slave revolt broke out, Louverture was initially not involved, but in 1791, he acted as a mediator between the rebels and the French leadership. Negotiations, however, broke down, though Louverture did prevent the massacre of white prisoners held by the rebels. In 1791, Louverture became committed to the abolition of slavery, and in 1792, Toussaint truly became a leader among the rebels, training his troops in both guerrilla warfare and in the "European" style of war. In 1793, Louverture fought a campaign against French forces, at this time taking on the surname Louverture. While Louverture was generally a royalist, when the French Revolutionary Government took abolished slavery in 1794, Louverture sided with the French, commanding military forces in Saint Domingue. During this time, he defeated Spanish and British incursions into Saint Domingue, as well as occasional small rebellions, and was eventually appointed the territorial lieutenant governor, overseeing a period of tension between white landowners and former slaves, as well as a conflict with radical rival revolutionary Sonothonax. He later negotiated with the British in 1798, ending the conflict in exchange for guarantees that his anti-slavery revolution would not be extended to Jamaica and signed a similar treaty with the United States. In 1801, Louverture invaded and took control of Spanish Santo Domingo, in spite of being ordered not to by Napoleon Bonaparte and, in the same year, wrote a constitution officially prohibiting slavery anywhere on the island of Saint Domingue. Battle vs. Yemelyan Pugachev (by SPARTAN 119) Toussaint Louverture: Yemelyan Pugachev: Toussaint Louverture along with two men on horseback and four on foot enter a open field between the Haitian jungle and the seashore, on the other side of the field stand Yemelyan Pugachev, three mounted Cossacks, and four infantry. Toussaint assumes they must be hostile, and orders his infantry to open fire. Four Charleville muskets fire, one of their bullets hitting its mark, killing one of Pugachev's infantry with a bullet to the chest. Pugachev's infantry open fire, killing one of the Toissaint's infantry and killing the horses of all three of the Louverture's cavalry. Pugachev's cavalry and infantry charge the now all dismounted Haitians. Toissaint, however, is not intimidated, and orders his musketeers to fire a second volley into the charging Cossacks. One of the Cossack cavalry was shot off his horse, another had his mount shot out from under him, as Russian infantry man fell to the ground, a musket ball through his forehead. Pugachev urged his men forward in spite of the lost of most of his cavalry, firing his flintlock pistol and killing a man to right of Toissaint . Toussaint drew his An IX pistol, and fired at Yemelyan, but missed, the bullet instead hitting his horse in the head, killing it and causing Yemelyan to roll forward off his mount. Pugachevs' remaining men closed in around him, getting between him and Toussaint's forces. One of Pugachev's musketeers fired, cutting down one Toissaint's soldiers. Toissaint drew his An IX Sabre and led his men towards the Pugachev's Cossacks, who drew their swords and kindjals in response. Toissaint's men drew first blood when a Haitian rebel ran through one of the Cossacks with a machete. . Another Haitian ran at another of Pugachev's men, wielding the butt of his musket like a club. The Cossack, however, ducked the blow and stabbed his Haitian through the chest twice with his kindjal. A Haitian soldier fires an An IX pistol at the Cossack with the kindjal at point blank range, killing him, before the Haitian himself fell to Yemelyan Pugachev's shashka. . The last Haitian soldier tried to defend himself from Pugachev's attacks with his machete, but he mistimed his swing was left himself open. Pugachev ran him through with his machete. . At the same time, Louverture evaded and attack from Pugachev's last soldier's kindjal and cut his throat with his sabre. Louverture and Pugachev turned to face each other and charged. Pugachev swung his shashka in a wide arc, which Toissaint blocked, but he lost balance and fell on his back, dropping his sabre. Toussaint rolled out of the way of a downward thrust from Pugachev's shashka and grabbed a machete lying next to the body of one of his fallen comrades. Louverture made a wide slash with the machete, which chopped off Pugachev's hand in a spray of blood, before making a second slash that went half way through Pugachev's neck, killing him. Toussaint raised the bloody machete and shouted in triumph. WINNER: Toissaint Louverture Experts Opinion Toussaint Louverture won this battle for his superior tactical knowledge, leadership, and intelligence, allowing him to outsmart and defeat Pugachev in spite of his greater skill in mounted combat. For original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. George Washington (by Elgb333) New York Harbor, Late 18th Century It was a cold, breezy afternoon as President George Washington sits on table overlooking the bay. Watching from the horizon as he sips his tea with his left hand while the other held his sword, Washington waits for someone to arrive. He had recently organized a face to face meeting with another ruler for matters political in nature, though Washington has his troops with him just in case. The chef brought him some cakes and muffins and they refill his pot with coffee as he sits and waits. Finally, the cold winds disappeared from the bay, and a large frigate came out from the Southern border and turned right towards the harbor. As it docked, Washington saw large numbers of howling blacks running around and keeping the boat steady. Its ramp finally opens, and a black general with an entourage of soldiers went out. The black general, wearing a noble uniform with medals adorned, saw Washington and marched with his men towards his table. Washington stood up and welcomed him with open arms, though no physical contact was made between the two. “Bonjour Monsieur Louveture! I am very relieved that you have arrive here safe and sound. Welcome to the United States of America,” Washington said. “Thank you for the invitation… King Washington?” Louverture said as he finally sits down on the table and takes a plate of cake. “It’s a pleasure to be here for you have such a nice country. I hope that someday my beloved St. Domingue will also flourish like this soon as we get our freedom.” “Please,” Washington said as he hands Louverture with a cup of coffee. “Call me President.” “Ah yes. American Democracy. Pardon me for forgetting,” Louverture said. “But anyways. I got your invitation, and my reply to you? Is a powerful ‘yes’. It’ll be an honor for us to become allies as we fight for the same cause…” Louverture takes a sip of the coffee and continued, “If you want us to help each other, then I can offer you our sugar, wood and other resources. I heard that the Brits and the other Europeans are bullying you in the seas so if you want I can also open my docks as a safe refuge for them. In turn I hope you can-“ “That’s where you are wrong here darkie…” Washington said as his voice changed from friendly to hostile. “That invitation I sent to you? That wasn’t a party invitation. That was an invitation for your surrender.” Louverture leaned back in surprise, “What do you mean? What are you on to? “You see here monsieur. I think you have gone far enough with your little slave uprising. Wanton killing of French men, women and children is bound to get us all anxious, and my people from the South are crying for justice. And the French? They’re the ones who are our allies - not you. So killing them and their children has got to stop.” Washington then stood up, towering the hapless Louverture in his seat. “I sent you an invitation to ‘come in here and negotiate the destiny of our country and race’. I don’t know if you actually know how to understand what you read, darkie, but I never said anything about an alliance. I asked you here for judgement, for both my country and my race. If you would surrender now, I can assure you a fair trial fit for a former slave. If you don’t then I might have to use force.” Louverture glared at him with angry eyes before speaking in a gentle voice the word, “Never”. He then flips the table as the American and the Haitain troops aimed their weapons. US Continental Army: Haitian Slave Army: The American troops with their quick-firing brown bess fired the first volley, killing two Haitian outright and wounding several others. Some of the Haitian manage to fire some shots as they and Louverture retreat back to their boat; one of their bullets hitting an American in the throat and killing him. Both forces scrambled for cover before drawing their rifles. Washington ordered to hold their ground and try to fire as quickly as they can and overpower the Haitians. They fired their guns in quick succession at Louverture’s forces but missed most of their shots. Louverture, being the smarter of the two, divided his remaining forces: the first will try to pin down and snipe the Americans with their rifles, while the other move towards their flanks and crush them with their muskets. The Haitian rifles manage to hit some of the Americans from a farther distance with their rifles, drilling a bullet through one of them and killing him. As the Americans were still busy being pinned down by the Haitian rifles, the second group of Louverture’s forces flanked them and opened fire with their Charleville muskets, killing two outright in a barrage of bullets. Seeing his soldiers being decimated by a bunch of slaves got Washington enraged. As the Haitians reloaded their rifles and muskets, Washington drew his sword and told his men to charge straight at the Haitians from their open flanks. Washington’s sword quickly beheaded one slave soldier, while the rest of them butchered the others like cattle with their rifle butts and bullets. Louverture then orders his other riflemen to open fire at the Americans, and Washington told his men the same., Several bullseyes hit the American forces: one soldier got hit in the gut while another took one at the chest, but Washington managed to slip away back into cover. The Haitian took some casualties too, the last of them got hit right in the head with a bullet from a Kentucky long rifle. Now, only the two generals remained. Washington with fury, charged at Louverture with his saber but Louverture managed to draw his own and blocked. Toussaint then kicks Washington in the gut before sending a slash of his own. Washington managed to block it but Toussaint followed up with a left hook that sent him reeling on his knees. “Years of spoiling and fattening yourself has made you weak Washington,” Louverture said. “You should have sent one of your salves here… he would have been in better shape and would have put up a better fight.” “Shut up,” Washington calmly said while wiping the blood of his mouth. He then makes another powerful sudden stab at Louverture, and while the Haitian manage to block it, it did send him backwards from the force. Seeing his opponent stunned and slipping backwards, Washington tried to run his sword straight to Louverture’s belly. But Louverture managed to spin out of the way, and Washington’s sword unfortunately stuck the ground and got stuck. It gave Louverture a split second to slash at Washington’s back, digging in just above the spine and skinning off a huge flap of his hide. Washington yelled in pain as blood comes spurting from his wounds and he tried to walk away painfully in retreat. “You damn brute. You filthy dirty dishonorable savage… “Washington said. Louverture however, ignored him, and limped his way towards his enemy. As Washington cursed and cursed while carrying himself away from Louverture, the Haitian managed to get close to him. Washington tried in vain to slash at him with his sword to put distance between him and Louverture, but the latter just parried his attack as if he just swatted a fly. “You fight for equality but chains people you believe are lesser than you? You talk about liberty and freedom and yet you are fine for others to be oppressed? What kind of freedom is that?! Freedom for other people to leisure as others suffer for them?! Freedom for you to sell fellow men and fellow brothers as you sell pigs and horses?!" Washington tried to stab his adversary as sweat poured from his forehead and his teeth gritted in desperation, but Louverture redirected his strike to the side, before he closed in for the kill. Washington fell after Louverture gave him one final swoop with his saber, slashing vertically at Washington’s abdomen. The President went down like a sack of potatoes, bleeding and lifeless on the brick road. “Long live libertie,” Louverture said before cleaning his sword with a handkerchief. The other Americans are probably running to his location right to save their President, so Louverture used his remaining strength to dash away towards his boat and away from this country. Winner: Toussaint Louverture Expert’s Opinion While Washington is better trained and more experienced in the traditional rules of war, most experts believed that Louveture’s better guerrilla tactics would have prevailed. That, and the weapons and tactics that Louverture is carrying, sealed his victory in this battle of freedom fighters. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:French Warriors